Forgiving of Sins
by Fearmortali
Summary: "It was too much for me to take. You lost your arm, Phyrra lost her life... Adam came back... I thought I'd escaped them ever since... God Damnit Yang, I swear to god I'll do all I can to take down the White Fang and come back to you..." -Blake Belladonna (RWBY3Ending-AU, uses everything up to that point except modifying a few ships... Bumblebee/by, OCs) *thanks koyoriin for cover*
1. The Longest Time

Chapter 1: The Longest Time

 **A/N: So recently this has been a really interesting rollercoaster of a life I've recently had, RWBY Chapter 3 kills my feels by having Team RWBY being split, and other stuff…. Besides that, kind of lost track and got stuck of not writing, although I do aim to get back into it again. Enjoy this anyways, I hope to get a schedule going.**

 _To think this mask is what kept me going…_ I looked at the artistically-designed mask I made to hide my identity, I was a rouge element. Being chased by old flames and maybe even new, _I'm sorry Yang… I just couldn't allow him to get anywhere close to you…_ Taking a look around my run-down rented apartment, I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of how well off I was actually compared to what I'm living in, "Jeez Blake, can't make it far into the world without at least being stingy on something I'd assume…"

Even so, I looked back down at the black and white mask, with a scratch going from the upper-right across the right eye-hole towards the bottom-left, it felt like I was just lucky to still have this apartment and the cash I had stashed away, "Funny how I'd end up here again after I promised myself for the longest time not to even bother with the old ways… But I guess once a vigilante, always a vigilante…" I tallied up the amount and took a peak at my bounty board and map of Remnant filled with pictures of key figures in the White Fang, lines connecting them but to the central power, I know nothing about. Only the ones who lead the local country sects. _Although with Cinder and her two lackeys offering the White Fang help… It seems the leader isn't exclusively denying help from humans now… Unless she somehow coaxed him into it…_

I tacked on Cinder's picture along with her two followers next to the central hub, "Hey Blake, thought you wouldn't return…. Honestly, ever since I got the call from you about Beacon I thought I'd be alone in the apartment again…" I looked at her solemnly as she entered the room, "Yoko… Thanks for still being alive and keeping the apartment in livable condition while I was gone…" She dropped off her hunting pack and laid her precious bow next to the coffee table, "Well, what else can I do since you gave me a home to come to ever since I helped you escape the White Fang in exchange for the location of all that dust you and Adam- I mean…"

I knew what she meant but I didn't want to hear it, "Look, just remember that we're both going to be taking her down. Also ever since you left for Beacon I've been doing some digging, turns out I may have discovered who one of the central ringleaders are but, I need to know one thing… How are my kids..?" _Damnit…. Damn it all to hell I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up…_ "T-they're doing fine…" I gulped, expecting the hell to release from her, I could already feel Yoko's body heat rising and I almost felt like if I said anything else it'd only be more hell for me to pay, " _I know what happened Blake…. Now you better tell me now…. How are they..?"_

I felt her stalk towards me, _fuck it… May as well say it…_ "Yang lost her arm and Ruby is doing oka-". I felt her wrap her arms around me as I felt her chest press up against my face, _wait what..? Where's the 'I'm going to kill the White Fang anger' I felt just moments before?_ "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help… It's just hard trying to be considered dead by your own two daughters while your husband is going off spewing lies about how he had married two women instead of one… I swear to god…. I want to go back and help them but I'm too much of a god damn target!" She let go of me as I felt the tears fall from her fall onto my head, "Yoko, I just hope you understand that you will need to face them someday… I mean I had to face you about this!" I started to tear up as I couldn't stop thinking about Yang and her arm, "I… I suffered too!" I couldn't stand it anymore, I just felt my legs collapse under me as I began to allow the tears to fall from my eyes, "I-I can't see Yang anymore… I love her Yoko, I love your daughter! I-I I just want to go back! And, and, help her but Adam! H-He just sliced it off! I mean god! She was fucking lucky enough to survive! That sword kills things more than it does in-injure!"

"I'm sorry Blake… I'm truly sorry…" those were the words I last heard before I fell asleep due to exhaustion…

* * *

 **Ending note: Hey, just wanted to put something out, I felt like I've probably forgotten about some of my other stories but I am currently working on them as we speak I should have the next chapter of my current running stories up soon. Thanks to all of my followers for trying to be patient with me. Anyways, this is Fearmortali signing off. Peace out!**


	2. Cleaning of Skeletons

Chapter 2: Cleaning of Skeletons

 **A/N: Well, guessing by how I received a few followers, I may as well see what I can grab as I keep uploading chapters whenever I can… Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke on the couch under a blanket, removing it I had been changed into pajamas. "Yoko…? Are you still here?" I stood up from the couch and began to move towards the hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom, "Yoko… You know I hate being alone in this apartment…" I moved towards the bathroom door and opened it finding the small space dark and empty. I turned to my left where the apartment door was slightly ajar, "Yoko..?" I turned the corner to find my older guardian passed out on the bed alcohol next to her as she silently snored.

Sighing to myself, I picked up the liquor and looked at the amber liquid, _why does she enjoy this stuff… What is it with alcohol and adults..?_ I set the liquor onto the side-table and looked back at the slightly tall and bright red-haired toned woman, _she almost looks like she'd pass off as 24._ Her hair was tied up in its usual pony-tail as she was still in her huntress uniform… _elegant, fashionable, and lightweight yet protective? If that's fashionable then I guess I'm old-fashioned…_ It was nothing but a mixture of red and black-dyed leather and metal bindings to protect more sensitive areas, her cloak of course being white and red was hiding somewhere else, _can't blame her… I'd keep my signature clothing hidden as well if I wanted to stay 'dead'._

I released a yawn as I felt exhaustion once again take over, choosing to go and retrieve the blanket I return and cuddle up next to Yoko as I surround us to my best ability with the blanket as sleep finally took its hold…

* * *

I found myself in the dorm room… _No…. No… No… PLEASE NO…_ I watched around me as I saw my team and I going through the days like it was nothing… _Yang… I'm so so-sorry…_ I wanted to grab her but I couldn't, something held me back no matter how hard I tried. Then I could, I took a step and suddenly darkness enveloped me… I felt a pain in my stomach again, grabbing it and looking down I saw blood, _no… no, no… YANG NO!_ I collapsed to the floor as Yang charges into Adam again trying to kill him but I saw it…. I closed my eyes but I couldn't, I saw the red line as it slices not through her arm this time but through her, "YANNNG!"

* * *

I darted up in cold-sweat, panting slightly, _oh god, Yang…. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you…_ teardrops filled my eyes as I wept silently, uncaring if Yoko had seen me… "Yang… I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Yang…" I didn't care what time it was, what was for breakfast, lunch or whatever, I just cried. "Blake..? Are you okay?" _No, I'm not…_ "Do you want me to come in?" _Please don't… I failed you as I've failed Yang, Ruby, and Weiss._ "I'm coming in…" Even if she were only supposed to be a source of information for me to track down the White Fang leaders, she cared for me like my own mother had never died… "Blake, sweetie, I'm here for you… Come here."

I looked at her as she held her arms open for me, _please don't stare at me like I didn't almost let your daughters die under my protection._ I couldn't stop myself from just lunging into her arms and sobbing as she caressed my back softly, "There, there…. I know… I know…" I only heard those lines repeatedly as I continued to cry about Yang…

* * *

 **Ending: I do apologize for how much of a sob-story it sounds right now but I'm just trying to set something up here. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, it means a lot even if it's just a begging to continue. Although outright yelling and bashing about a certain story element kind of means otherwise… Peace out guys, Fearmortali out.**


	3. Dust Bowl Dance

Chapter 3: Dust Bowl Dance

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, spent my recent time busy with some creative writing practice and wanted to work on it. Here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, with what information we were given, Cinder may be using the dust that she had Roman collect while he still lived to create new holes of infestations for Grimm to sneak into to harass and attack the citizens of Vale." We practically stared at the board trying to hypothesize the reasoning of the attack as I kept myself wrapped around the blanket, "But Yoko, even if that were true, that would practically be saying that the attack on the Vytal Festival was nothing but a distract-" _she's right… it was a distraction…_ It all suddenly clicked, Adam leading an attack with the White Fang, Roman and Neo within their mechs, Cinder and her two god damn cronies… "Then basically their target wasn't the huntresses and hunters-in-training but…"

"To distract the hunters, huntresses, and border guards from the true targets… The only question is, the way they were able to attack was too precise and well-timed… Almost as if they were communicating while fighting…" Yoko was right, _how were they able to communicate?_ "Well, the thing is, we never had communication technology. We had to rely on hand gestures and sense…. But, well consider me going crazy but…" I walked away from the map and went straight for my bookshelf looking for the book, "Remember that story I had brought home once about a huntress who was part Faunus and discovered that she could magically communicate with other Faunus by telepathy-like senses?" _come on, it starts with an H… Where is it..?_ I stopped right as soon as I find it, _Bingo._ Pulling it out, I brought it back to the board and map and cracked it open,

"The huntress, her name was Indigo Mistalen right?" Yoko nodded as I kept skimming the lines, "The thing is, during my time in the history classes taught by Oobleck, he spoke of a famous Faunus during the Faunus Rights Revolution who was able to lead a precise attack silently without the use of her hands. It was said that she had a unique gene within her body that allowed her to supposedly "broadcast" her commands to local Faunus within a certain radius." I stopped reading and pointed to the beginning of the paragraph to allow Yoko to catch on to what I was speaking of, "The main character in the book spoke of the same thing especially to great memory almost as if she was there. The thing is Oobleck had told us there was no official story as all records of it were destroyed and the Faunus was long forgotten to legends and fairy tales."

She picked up the book as I continued once again, "It's possible that this book was written by her but under the alias of the Author. I mean look at the name, Azure Nelatsim. Give me your Scroll." I watch her fish out her scroll and grab it as she holds it out. I open up a color data table and pull up all the variations of Blue scrolling down I find Azure and Indigo, "They're both related as different variations of blue and if I remember correctly, Indigo's last name was spelled M-I-S-T-A-L-E-N. The author's last name is practically that but reversed." I look around the board for a scrap paper and write the last name on the edge and slide it upside down aligning it to somewhat of a degree to the author's last name as Yoko scoffs, "Do you really believe that this could be Indigo Mistalen's biography Blake..? I mean if it is, this could unlock deeper secrets of the Faunus than we originally had known… You might be able to unlock it if it's in your genes." _It might just work right..?_ I hoped it would and I'm almost out of it. "Well, if it is… We're gonna have to follow the exact way of how she did it… If this is her autobiography instead of some legend then we'll have to go to where she described it all started."

I watched as she flipped through the book and stopped at a page, "Looks like in here she described having unlocked the telepathy by some cave in the North." I looked at the map as Yoko grabbed a marker and circled a mountain-range North-East of Atlas, "If this cave is real, it's probably been recovered by the White Fang and is being protected... It'd probably be highly-defended and anyone that knows it is probably being watched and tight-lipped about it." I walked over to my weapon and slid it over my back and grabbed the mask next to it, "Yoko, we're going in blind and dark… I think it's best if we pack as if we're about to meet death." I turned around and saw Yoko already packed and heavily-armed, "I was kind of preparing for this moment my whole life… I think my first death could use a bit of topping…" I laughed slightly and slid the mask on, tightening it's binds around my head, "Let's do it…"

* * *

 **Ending Note: Well, I kind of took some key plot details from the RWBY fan manga,** _ **Henceforward**_ **. Really nice read if you're waiting around for Season 4 to become announced and all. It started when Season 1 was just released so don't expect many new characters to be there. Anyways, Fearmortali signing off once again. Peace out.**


	4. Injection

Chapter 4: Injection

 **A/N: Continuing on, I feel like I've been putting a sense that Blake was in a relationship with Yoko, in fact, I didn't notice until I was going through the story so far. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I pulled the hood over my head and walked over next to Yoko who was enjoying a cup of coffee while staring at the airship we were to be leaving on, "To think I'd ever get to enjoy flying again… Honestly, I should be throwing up right now…" I couldn't help but giggle at the light sense of seriousness she was applying currently but it did seem right, "Well, if you want to go ahead, our flight doesn't leave without us though. Now come on, we leave in a few minutes." I adjusted the duffle bag's strap and pulled out the fake Huntress ID card allowing Yoko and I not to have our luggage questioned. As I began walking towards the security gate, Yoko caught up just in time as the security passed us through, flashing our IDs quickly we made it through and ran to catch up with the docking entrance of the airship headed for Atlas… _Maybe I'll hunt down Weiss if possible… No, focus on unlocking this secret first think about Yang and the team later… Let's just hope I can make it up to her…_

I hadn't noticed I stopped right in front of the entrance but Yoko's hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality, "Come on kiddo, flight's about to go." She was right… I noticed how much time we had left and started to run as fast as I could carrying all of our gear and maps to make it to the boarding entrance.

Barely making it in time, we found our seats on the airship and the storage container above them. I placed the duffle bag into the container and was lucky that there was enough space for Yoko's bag, we took our seats and I was lucky enough to grab the window seat. "You know, you can see some interesting sea Grimm within the waters if you're lucky enough that is… Also there's rumors of this huge rainbow bass that swims around the center of all kingdoms and only ever shows itself to those who are lucky enough to watch it." I couldn't help but imagine how big of a fish could be even living, especially something of a juicy… _succulent…_ "Blake, you're drooling… Ahaha!" I snapped out of my deep thought again and quickly wiped my mouth against her sleeve, "Well sorry you tempted me with fish… Anyways, let's get some rest. I'm sure that as soon as we leave Atlas we'll be having a hard time falling asleep."

"Don't worry, I have a contact in Atlas who may just may, be able to get us a ride. Now how about you get some sleep or something…" She removed her hood and slid a pair of headphones onto her head ignoring the fact that I was just staring at her kind of annoyed. _I swear Yoko… You just seem so fucking cocky for a professional huntress… I guess that's where Yang gets her attitude from then…_ I decided to just look outside the window as we took off and watched as Vale's airport began to disappear in size… As soon as we reached a high altitude, I felt Yoko's chair move and watched her lean back to get more comfortable. I decided just to join her and catch some rest as we prepared for the cave…

As we exited the main terminal of Atlas's airport, Yoko dragged me towards a man and a car, "Hey, Miyugen, long time no see. Slice anyone up lately?" I looked over the tall man, he seemed so out of place… "Nah, you know how it is with Atlas… They only want their own academy accepting jobs out here. I'm just here 'cause I knew you needed something… Besides that, how's death treating you so far?" By the looks of how he's dressed he looked like a bum, _oversized pants that seemed to sag a bit, open button-up shirt with a blank white shirt underneath… Who is this guy Yoko..? And how do you know him?_ I was about to ask Yoko how she knew him before he interrupted me, "Anyways, come on, I guess you two need to take stock, get your gear together and steal one of my rides? Hop in then."

We rode in his black sedan all the way towards an apartment block towards the edge of the city. As Yoko and I guess the guy's name was Miyugen were conversing about old jobs and how everything's being handled. I couldn't help but wonder how Weiss was doing under her father's close watch… _Jeez Weiss… For once I'm actually feeling bad for a Schnee… Nah, I shouldn't be like that. She's nicer now at least. I mean hell, if she wanted to help fix what her father did then I guess she's doing well in my book now…_

The apartment Yoko's contact was staying in seemed small from the outside but when we stepped in, I was amazed by how spacious and modern it looked. Almost designed out of one of those home decorating books… Besides being modern, it was slightly filled with samurai swords of old masters from Mistalen and we could just hear the slight background music of what seemed to be some Mistalen pop music. "Make yourselves at home guys, Mi casa su casa. Also, your last dinner is a good beef wellington recipe I found on my travels through Vacuo, apparently the chef said it was supposed to be really sweet." I dropped the duffle bag next to the couch and sat down tired as hell, Yoko joined me after laying the backpack on top of it, "Well, this is where we enjoy a few nights here. Plan for our adventure and head out… Might as well enjoy it Blake…" _She's right… I should enjoy it… Hmm…_ "Hey Miyugen?" "Yea boss?" I fiddled with my thumbs a bit but decided to ask anyways, "How far is it from here to the Schnee Manor?"

I watched his head peak out for a second and then settle into deep thought before he responded, "Well, it's about 2-4 blocks away from here, depending on which road you're taking. If anything, I wouldn't recommend stopping by there though, rumors have it that Mr. Schnee is really pissed off after he received word that his daughter was almost killed in a massive Grimm attack out in Vale. Sent her home straight away and security was increased tenfold. Hell, I think he even started hiring old Hunters and Huntresses because of how fucked up they are against Faunus and Grimm. But anyways, yeah. I'd stay clear of that place unless you want a death wish…"

 _Well, we're going out to hunt down some mysterious cave sooo death wish is putting it fucking lightly…_ "Got a desk or something? I need paper and a pen." I watched Miyugen's arm point down the hall as he spoke, "down here and it's the first door on the right. Can't miss it." "Thanks." I went down the same way as he told me and found myself in a smaller room. I sit down in front of the desk and began writing a letter for Weiss. _Hopefully if I can plan out my entry accordingly… I can get Weiss a letter for her to tell her about me… Hopefully she'll understand what I'm doing and possibly be able to help her escape or something…_

* * *

 **Ending Note: Hopefully to those who've read it so far… May have noticed a slight easter egg within this story… towards the end if you know of a certain Samurai… Anyways, Fearmortali signing off… Peace out!**


End file.
